Alejate Marshall ¡¡Bonnibel es mia!
by mazaka-san
Summary: Marshall lee, el hermano gemelo de Marceline llegara a la tierra de Ooo para darle una inesperada visita, pero en el transcurso de su pequeña estadía conocerá a Bonnibel de la cual quedara ligeramente atraído, preocupado buscara concejo de Marceline pero ella al enterarse de que se trata de la princesa.. su princesa, nacerán ¿celos y competencia?.. bonny por su parta hara lo mismo
1. marshall

Aléjate Marshall…. ¡Bonniebel es mía!

Marshall lee, el hermano gemelo de Marceline llegara a la tierra de Ooo para darle una inesperada visita, pero en el transcurso de su pequeña estadía conocerá a Bonnibel de la cual quedara ligeramente atraído, preocupado buscara concejo de Marceline pero ella al enterarse de que se trata de la princesa.. su princesa, nacerán ¿celos y competencia?... Bonny por su parte tratara de asercarce a Marshall con el único propósito de estar con Marceline su único inconveniente será recordar el nombre de Marshall.

Ambas buscaran lo mismo, estar una con la otra ¿y que mejor intermediario que Marshall? Una comedia de amor con un toque de lemon entre esta hermosa pareja….. Marceline x Bonnibel

Disclaimer. Hora de aventura pertenece a **Frederator Studios**, **Cartoon Network** y **Pendlenton Ward**.

**Marceline POV**

_ son las 2 de la tarde- decía mientras miraba el reloj – ¿acaso no sabes que tomo una siesta a esta hora?

_Marceline…. hola…

_no salgas con eso ahora!

Cerré la puerta en la cara de Marshall…. ¿Qué demonios hacia aquí?... no esperaba una visita suya, de hecho ni siquiera me molesta que lo haga, es el hecho de que no avisara que vendría…. Cualquiera manda un mensaje, una carta o hace algo… pero no…. Marshall es Marshall…. No debería sorprenderme

_Marceline abre…hace mucho calor aquí! – decía mientras golpeaba la puerta de 'MI' casa

_lárgate….

_vamos marceline, somos vampiros, no toleramos el sol y ¿quieres que me vaya ahora?

_si….. te presto un paraguas si deseas – dije irónicamente

_no lo quiero – refutó – dale.. ¡Hazme entrar Marcy!

_¿por que no? El paraguas te protegerá del sol ¿o me equivoco?

_lo se.. pero no quiero irme

Esta bien, mi paciencia tenia un limite y mi hermanito ya lo estaba sobrepasando… pero…. No podía dejarlo ahí sin protección alguna…..¡agh!...maldita sea….. ¿no tengo opción verdad?

_dale entra – dije mientras abría la puerta

_thanks…..

Entro como si nada hubiera pasado…. Típico…..se sentó en mi sofá, levanto un poco su mirada y pregunto por Finn y Jake

_salieron en una de sus aventuras – respondí mientras cogía mi bajo y comenzaba a flotar

_¿realmente no te gusta estar de pie verdad Marceline?

_eh? – fue mi respuesta

_siempre amaste volar, incluso ahora…mírate…flotando tranquilamente

_y?... tu porque no lo haces? – pregunte, al fin y al cabo éramos iguales

_descuida vine volando desde casa hasta aquí, además tu sofá es muy cómodo

_em…. Casa?... ¡es cierto!...dime Marshall… a que viniste realmente?

_¿la verdad?

_¡por supuesto!

_veras….hace 2 dias tuve la fiesta mas loca en casa ya sabes música, amigos, bebida lo de siempre…

_¿y se te salio de las manos verdad?

_pues…..digamos.. que si….un poco…..técnicamente…el techo…desapareció…..

_que! Tu casa….esta sin techo?...ja… jaja….jajajajajajajaja

Era lo mas estupido que he escuchado en todo este tiempo… y créanme que yo se de cosas estupidas…..no podía dejar de reír…además notaba la cara enrojecida de Marshall… ¡esto no tenia precio!

_bueno…jajajaja ¿y por eso viniste? Jajaja

_Marceline esto no es gracioso…la casa de un vampiro sin techo….el sol me mataba… es por eso que decidí venir

_¿y que pasara con tu casa ahora?

_esta en reparación…supongo que tardaran unas dos semanas.. o unos cuantos días

_¿2 semanas? ¿tanto tiempo?...¿y que harás hasta entonces?

_quería estar con Finn y Jake… esos dos están de locos….. pero…..ya como dijiste que partieron de aventura…. Yo….

_espera….. no me digas que tu querías ir? – esto si que era nuevo

_pus… si… pero ya que no estan… me la pasare de vago

_has lo que quieras

De ahí en adelante pasamos un buen rato conversando acerca de nuestras rutinas diarias, de cómo sucedió su fiesta y su tan divertido final, Marshall se parecía a mi, compartíamos todo, mismos gustos, misma música incluso nuestro aspecto lo único diferente era la actitud, auque por fuera parecía un niño algo rebelde, por dentro llegaba a ser una persona seria muy distinto a mi por supuesto, por eso sabia que podía contar con el en cualquier momento

**Marshall POV**

Marceline, sabia que podia contar con ella, siempre ayudándome en todo, no podia desear mejor hermana… aunque….la mayoría de las veces lograba sacarme canas verdes….. la seguía queriendo, siempre fue así con todos, algo inmadura, rebelde….pero como describirla mejor?... ella era cool….era… Marceline

_oye Marcy ¿Qué hora tienes? – pregunte, note que había oscurecido

_son las 5 – respondió – el sol ha desaparecido, mira al cielo… las nubes lo bloquearon, probablemente lloverá, quieres salir?

_si, daré un paseo por aquí, no tardare… ¿o vienes?

_nah…matare e tiempo aquí con mi bajo, vete

_ja… ya regreso

Cerré la puerta y mire al cielo, realmente el clima había cambiado y eso que hace 3 hora moría de calor…. En fin… flote por el bosque tratando de buscar algo con que matar el tiempo….pero nada ¡nada!... aburrido, me acosté debajo de un árbol esperando la lluvia, pero un punto rosa llamo mi atención a lo lejos

Los vampiros no somos seres curiosos, pero esa cosa me parecía familiar, intrigado me acerque y vi … era una chica…. Una linda chica…pelo rosa, vestido rosa y que llevaba puesto? Una bata de farmacéutica?... tal vez era doctora

Me acerque lentamente.. pero desafortunadamente tropecé con una piedra…¡una piedra! Por que demonios no flote! Soy un vampiro no?... maldición, maldición

_¿quien eres? – pregunto esa linda vos…habrá visto mi estupidez?

_a….bueno…este…hola…..- ¿solo un hola? Vaya que soy listo

_no te había visto por aquí antes

_jeje….see…veras…recién llegue hoy…. Soy hermano de Marceline

_¿hermano?...mmm…..si, creo que te menciono antes….¿como dijo que te llamabas? Mar….marcia?...Ma…ma….yonesa?...mal…malvavisco?

Se estaba burlando de mi ¿cierto?

_Marshall, soy Marshall

_bueno, fue un placer Marshall… pero ya debo irme, por si no te has dado cuenta, ya comenzó a llover

Pero…..en que instante…..¿cuando comenzó la lluvia?

_oye como es que te llam…¿y a donde se fue?

**Marceline POV**

Vaya, comenzó a llover…. Me pregunto donde estará Mars…..

_¡MARCELINE!

_nah, ya se donde esta…. ¿pero que te paso?, mírate, esta completamente húmedo

_olvida eso – dijo – necesito tu ayuda, consejo.. lo que sea…

_¿y ahora que hiciste?

Sea lo que sea de seguro no era algo bueno, Marshall pidiendo ayuda, mi ayuda….. algo esta realmente mal

_Marceline….. creo… creo que me enamore

_¿Qué?... ninguna persona se enamora por haber salido tan solo 2 horas!

_lo se, lo se…pero ella… ella ¡agh!

_tranquilo, al menos dime que paso

_veras, estaba yo sentado debajo de un árbol esperando la lluvia cuando a lo lejos vi un punto

_¿un punto?

_¡si, un punto! Intrigado me acerqué y vi una chica rosa, pelo rosa, vestido rosa y bata blanca…..tal vez era doctora.. yo que se!, solo recuerdo que tropecé, ella me vio, hablamos, luego dijo que estaba lloviendo…mire al cielo… y cuando quise preguntarle su nombre…¡zaz! Desapareció

_...a…..ja…..espera, dijiste pelo rosa?

_si

La única chica con pelo rosa, vestido rosa y bata blanca que se me viene a la cabeza y es la única que conozco ….. es…es…Bonnibel….Marshall esta enamorado de ella?... no… no puede ser….ademas….¿porque…. porque me duele el pecho?


	2. ¿cita?

**Marceline pov **(continuación)

La única chica con pelo rosa, vestido rosa y bata blanca que se me viene a la cabeza y es la única que conozco ….. es…es…Bonnibel….Marshall esta enamorado de ella?... no… no puede ser….ademas….¿porque…. porque me duele el pecho?

¿Que esta pasando conmigo? Pero… ¿que es este sentimiento?... debo estar loca o algo… ya se… tal vez, talvez es un resfrió… si, eso debe ser… agh!...

_La conoces marceline? – pregunto marshall con una sonrisa

_eee….s…si….la conozco…. - pero por algún motivo no quiero decírtelo… ¿Por qué?… no preguntes mas

_y?

_y…que? – demonios… marshall solo no digas mas

_¿como se llama?

BUM! La bomba….. esa preguntita… esa pequeña preguntita de 3 palabras….. mi cabeza daba vueltas… mis manos y pies temblaban… que va! Parecía gelatina….quería el nombre de la princesa, MI princesa…. Esperen….. ¿mi princesa?.. y ¿desde cuando era mía?¿cuando la monopolice?

_dale Marceline, ¿cual es su nombre?

_aaa…. Es… su nombre es….. bo…

_¿bo?...

_agh! Es bonnibel ¿si?... – ya lo dije…. lo dije… la pregunta es …. Por q no quería decírselo….. estupido Marshall…

Ya no podía con este sentimiento, ¿que demonios me sucedía?

_Con que Bonnibel ¿eh?.. es un bonito nombre, muy bonito a decir verdad

_seeee… bonito – secunde algo molesta…..

_¿que sucede Marceline?... te noto algo.. tensa? Molesta talvez?

_ooooo…. No es nada, solo estoy algo cansada….. ve a tomar una ducha.. te enfermaras si no lo haces

_tienes razon, ¿y que hay de ti? –pregunto antes de entrar al baño

_yo saldre un momento a despejarme… no te preocupes

_¿salir?... pero si aun llueve

_nah… asi es mas divertido….

_bueno …..pero no vayas a pescar un resfrió

_no prometo nada – acote antes de salir

Salí de la casa y comencé a divagar por ahí, estaba flotando sin un rumbo fijo…. Pensando solo en una persona…aun no entendía que sucedía dentro de mi, no podía sacar a bonnibel de mi mente, no podia, ella….ella.. ¿me gustaba?... yo Marceline la reina de los vampiros.. estaba enamorada de bonnibel?...estamos hablando de bonnibel la princesa chicle…. Señorita perfecta…wow…

_¿Marceline que haces aquí?

Esa vos, abri los ojos y… ay dios mio…. Este lugar, este castillo….¡estaba en la ventana de bo..bonni..bel!... vamos marceline… piensa rápido.. en algo…. Lo que sea!

_hola princesa…..-…¿hola?... solo dije hola?.. estoy en su ventana… flotando…y solo dije hola….. existen miles de palabras para referirse a alguien y yo solo dije… ¿hola?...un aplauso para mi inteligencia…

_pues hola Marceline… ¿Qué te trae aquí?- pregunto bonnibel tan serena como de costumbre

_pues….bueno..veras…..yo… yo aun… no se….como llegue aquí

_en ese caso.. entra, estas bastante húmeda.. acaso no notaste que esta lloviendo como para salir a volar?

_Vamos bonny.. el agua no mata…

_pero enferma – concluyo

_ese es un buen punto

Entre en la habitación, siempre tan ordenada, siempre tan limpia, siempre tan… perfecta…pero me gustaba eso de ella

_ten – dijo mientras me aventaba una toalla

_gracias – respondí algo apenada

_¿sabes? Hoy conoci a tu hermano….este… mar… marmota

_jaja… Marshall… si, me lo dijo

_se parecen bastante lo sabias?

_enserio… pues gracias… y…. y dime… q…que tal… te…te pareció? – demonios….no tartamudees marceline.. actúa normal!

_pues…mmm… no lo se – fue su respuesta

Mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, de hecho aun lo hace, no puedo verla directamente a los ojos, su voz, su aroma.. todo, absolutamente todo era tan dulce para mi, tan dulce que me mareaba

_¿te sucede algo marceline? – decía mientas tomaba mi mano y se acercaba a mi.. ella….ella puso su frente sobre la mia… yo… yo iba a morir de la emoción

_mm…. Veo que no tienes fiebre.. pero deberías cuidarte mas

_ya… ya debo irme

_espera – dijo mientras me sostuvo con su brazo – ten, ponte esto

_ pero.. esta es tu polera

_lo se…. Aun estas mojada… ve a cambiarte….no… no quiero que te enfermes

Hubo un silencio algo largo entre nosotras, nuestro ojos se miraban tan tranquilamente como si no hubiera nada mas que decirnos, era tan tranquilo, tan apacible…. Pero…tuve q romper el silencio al darme cuenta de una pequeña cosa que la princesa llevaba puesto

_este bonny… veo que llevas puesta la polera que te di

_aaa….. s…si….. ya te dije que la… uso para dormir

Ella estaba usando la polera que le regale, aunque irónicamente, esa polera era completamente opuesta a lo que es la princesa en realidad… aun así.. ella la estaba usando

_vamos Marceline, ve a cambiarte

_si

Entre al baño con la polera de bonny en las manos, puse el cerrojo y no pude evitar oler el aroma de bonnibel, era sumamente delicioso, tan dulce, una fragancia exquisita a mi parecer, no tarde mucho en cambiarme de atuendo y al salir vi a la princesa acurrucada a un lado de la cama, se veía tan apacible que no pude evitar recostarme junto a ella

_¿sucede algo bonnibel? – pregunte mientras centraba mi mirada en el techo

_n…. no….y,,,por q,,, te acostaste?

_por nada en especial

_esta bien, te lo dire… veras… no hace mucho estaba trabajando en uno de mis habituales experimentos pero, mientras mas profundizaba mi investigación, mas difícil se tornaba la situación haciendo que quede lo bastante estresada y cansada como para continuar

_oh, ya veo

_¿conoces algún método para aliviar tanto estrés marceline?

_hum.. para mi lo mas relajante es volar

_vaya! Y se me ocurre preguntarle eso a un vampiro…. No tengo nada que me haga volar marceline…no tienes otra cosa?

_no, no es necesario que tengas algo para volar….. yo.. yo puedo lle..llevarte si deseas

_pero….

_descuida bonny….volaras con aerolíneas marceline – decía mientras salía por la ventana

_espera…..aerolíneas….

_te veré mañana en la noche

En ese instante salí disparada hacia mi casa, por supuesto que seguía lloviendo pero…. Aun.. aun no se que demonios hice….. como pude haber dicho cosas sobre volar?... volar con ella? mañana?...eso era una… ¡UNA CITA! Una cita con bonnibel

Llegue a casa en un instante, al parecer Marshall ya estaba dormido.. y yo.. traía puesta la polera de bonny … era imposible para mi dormir.. no después de todo lo que había pasado, cada ves que cerraba los ojos.. ella esta ahí! Me acosté en la cama aun con la polera puesta y esta a su vez emanaba un olor dulce … muy dulce….y pacifico.. haciendo que en pocos minutos quedara dormida

**Bonnibel pov **

_Marceline!... ¿por que no sales de mi cabeza?

Decía mientras me recostaba una vez mas en cama…. ¿Por qué apareció de la nada?... dios… ella es tan impredecible, nunca puedo saber que es lo que ronda en su cerebro ella… es tan… tan… marceline

Ahora que lo pienso, hoy conoci a su hermano este…..Mar…. Marcelino… y se parecia bastante a ella….. pero… marceline…. ella es única….. no tiene comparación… además.. mañana tengo una cita.. una cita.. y con Marceline! que haré ahora? Conocerla?... no, no quiero ser tan obvia… porque… ¿Por qué tenia que pasarme algo como esto a mi?

Son tantas preguntas… y ninguna respuesta… agh! Lo unico que se me viene a la mente es tratar de buscar a su hermano.. este….. mm…..mar…. ¡como se llame! Para tratar de acercarme a ella…. pero de hacerlo no seria una buena accion…. Ademas…. Ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre! Creo que era…. Mushu…. Aaa…..ayudenme!


	3. un beso solo eso

**Marshall Pov**

_ugh…. – decía mientras abría los ojos y estiraba los brazos – dormí de maravilla, hace mucho q no lo hago… este sofá si que es bastante comod…..do

¿Ah?... mire alrededor… pero que rayos!...este no era el sofá, es la cama de Marceline….¿acaso dormí aquí?... no, no, no, recuerdo muy bien haber dormido en ese pequeño y bonito sofá… no en esta acogedora cama…..

mmm…trataba de todas la maneras posibles buscar una explicación….. pero…. nop… no entiendo… como es q aparecí aquí….. tengo 2 teorías.. o soy sonámbulo… o… alguien me trajo hasta aquí…

_un momento….donde esta marcy? –…acaso ella

Salí de la habitación en silencio y me acerque al sofá muy lentamente… solo para verificar una cosa… para ver si ella estaba ahí….y en efecto… ahi estaba

_Marcy… ¿estas despierta? – trate de hablar lo mas bajo posible.. no quería despertarla

_mmm?... seee – respondió mientras se sentaba y estiraba los brazos

_oye.. este.. ¿como amanecí en tu cama?

_¿como?... simple…yo te lleve hasta ahí

_pero… como… que….. porque?

_hum

Se tomo su tiempo para responder eso y al final dijo

_eres mi invitado no?... además, ayer llegue algo tarde y me acosté en la cama hasta quedar ligeramente dormida… no debió haber pasado mucho puesto que desperté al rato

_y?

_y fue entonces cuando me acorde de ti

_te acordaste?

_si… me acerque al sofá y te vi durmiendo de la peor forma posible.. con la cabeza en el suelo sabias? Y los pies en el aire

_...aja….

_entonces te cargue….. y te lleve hasta la habitación… tienes el sueño pesado…porque ni reaccionaste cuando golpee tu cabeza contra la puerta

_me golpeaste?

_no fue apropósito… luego de eso te aventé a la cama… y fue así como apareciste ahí

_bueno… gracias supongo

_si, agradéceme

Pasada la explicación fuimos a servirnos algo para desayunar….. pero…. Esa chica.. aun seguía en mi mente, debía hablar con ella

_nee marcy…

_que?

_sera… sera que me puedes…presentar a esa amiga tuya…. Este bonnibel si bien lo recuerdo

_...

En ese instante marceline se atraganto con el café que estaba tomando… fue algo chistoso

_oye estas bien?- pregunte entre risas

_s…. si….. que .. que fue lo que dijiste antes?

_si podrías presentarme a esa amiga tuya

_emm… veras….este….. no lo se… de seguro a de tener mucho que hacer en el castillo

_castillo?

_seee

_ya veo… no importa

Me levante de la mesa y coji una sombrilla….fui directo hacia la puerta… y me dispuse a salir…solo quería hablar con ella…. tenia algo que se me era muy familiar… y necesitaba saber que era

_a donde vas? - pregunto marceline algo molesta … de seguro fue por mi reaccion

_solo saldré a caminar.. flotar.. volar.. no se

_te conozco marshall…a donde vas realmente?

_solo quiero hablar con ella un momento

_ya veo….

Acaso estaba tensa? molesta? preocupada?.. nah, no lo creo

_bueno ya regreso entonces

Sali flotando sin rumbo fijo….sin rumbo.. ¿a donde diablos iba?... ¡pero si soy idiota!.. no tengo las mas remota idea de donde se encuentra esa chica… era que marcy estuviera aquí….agh… supongo que tendré que pedir indicaciones

**Bonnibel Pov**

Que hermosas son las flores esta época del año….sus colores aunque parezcan oscuros y fríos….no opacan tanta hermosura….son tan fuertes y bellas… que me hacen recuerdo a marceline…..si… estas flores son igual a ella

Esta noche vendrá a visitarme….de hecho… dijo que volaría conmigo… como debería comportarme frente a ella?...

_princesa – decía pan de canela mientras se acercaba a mi- alguien quiere verla

_alguien? Quien es?

_dice ser hermano de marceline

_haslo pasar

¿Su hermano?.. que podría hacer aquí?... no.. eso no importa.. es una perfecta oportunidad para acercarme a marceline…

_hola princesa….decia el hermano de marceline mientras entraba al jardin

_hola….. este….. mushu…. ¿Que necesitas?

_marshall princesa… no es tan difícil.. ¿o si? Jajaja….

_tratare de recordarlo marshall… dime que deseas

_bueno... vera…. Como no conozco a nadie mas q a marceline…y ya que finn y jake no se encuentran…. quise venir a hablar con usted… aun se que apenas nos conocemos.. espero no.. no sea una molestia

_...no… no lo es…

_veo que le gustan mucho las plantas…

_la verdad no mucho…. Solo me gustan algunas… pero esta es mi favorita

_ooo….. nunca habia visto una planta asi… es muy bonita.. aun que sus colores son oscuros.. como se llama?

_yo tampoco lo se…. La encontré en unas tierras lejanas mientras realizaba una investigación…. Al verla.. lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue marce…

_umm….. a marceline?

O no…. como pude haber dicho eso…. Que tonta.. tonta….

_te… te parece extraño eso?

_que se parezca a marceline?... no.. absolutamente….. es mas.. me dio la misma impresión

_ya veo

_y dime… por cuanto tiempo te quedaras en Ooo….

_no lo se…. No mas de dos semanas… surgio un problem en mi casa.. y vine a visitar a marceline

Vamos bonnibel… tienes que aprender de el todo lo que puedas acerca de marceline….

_sabe princesa…. usted tiene algo que me parece muy familiar

_familiar?

_pues… si….aun no se que es….

_umm….. pues solo hay 2 opciones

_opciones?

_una es habernos visto hace bastante tiempo….. pero eso es imposible..

_si lo se.. y cual es la segunda?

_que puede que me parezca a alguien que tu conoces.. en actitud, fisico.. cualquier cosa…. Eso es mas probable

_ya veo….. eso puede ser

La mañana y parte de la tarde se pasaron bastante rápido…. El era una persona bastante interesante… me contó bastantes cosas de marceline…. de hecho…. Nuestra conversación solo se centraba en ella o yo….

_creo que ya es algo tarde… no preocupes a marceline

_tiene razón…. Fue… fue bastante divertido poder hablar

_si lo fue…

_Bueno adiós princesa

El se fue flotando igual que lo hace marceline…. pero….para mi ella … ella seria la única persona que no me gustaría que se fuera del castillo… trataría de mantenerla junto a mi el mayor tiempo posible… a diferencia de su hermano….. sol me queda esperar por ella al anochecer

**Marceline Pov**

Agh!... marshall salio temprano y no regresa hasta ahora…. Me pregunto si habrá encontrado a bonnibel….. de seguro lo hizo.. si no.. ya hubiese llegado hace horas atrás…..se que lo que tengo son celos…. Celos de que el aparte a bonny de mi…. Pero es mi hermano no?... si el es feliz.. ya también debería serlo…. Pero… y que hay de mi felicidad?

_ola marcy ya llegue

ese era el

_como te fue en tu búsqueda?

Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió preguntar

_pues bien….. ella fue muy buena

_¿buena? Bonnibel?

_si, me mostró su jardín y…

_espera, espera entraste a su castillo?

_si… por cierto ten

Vi que extendía su mano con una extraña cosa dentro de ella

_una flor?.. decía mientras la sostenía y observaba detenidamente… era muy hermosa

_si, esa flor es de parte de ella

_ella? te refieres a bonnibel?

_exacto…. Dijo que se parecía a ti…

_a mi?.. esta flor tan magnifica?

_si. …dijo que en una de sus expediciones o algo asi encontro esa flor.. y cuando vio lo hermosa que era.. se acordó de ti…

_eh?

Bonny vio una flor tan magnifica y se acordó de mi?...mi corazón comenzaba a palpitar a mil por hora…. Estaba tan feliz… tan feliz…. Que deseaba ir a verla ese mismo momento… pero debía controlarme… marshall estaba presente…. Actúa natural marceline, actúa natural

_gra.. gracias por traérmela

_a mi no…. agradecele a ella cuando la veas

_lo hare… - esta noche - y dime de que mas hablaron?

Marshall me contó toda su conversación hasta que comenzó a anochecer… pude notar que su conversación fue basada en mi o ella… pero logre aprender algo mas de bonny

_bueno…. Debo salir marshal

_salir? Donde iras?

_a caminar.. o a ver a quien encuentro… me la pase todo el dia aquí

_si tienes razon…

_por cierto….si quieres dormir… hazlo donde quieras.. total… no importa

_lo hare ….bye

Salí y fui volando lo mas rápido que podía hasta llegar a la ventana de bonnibel.. quería verla, sentirla, oler ese aroma tan dulce que lograba embriagarme… a lo lejos pude verla..ella me esperaba en la ventana… era tan tierna

_h….hola bonny

_marceline….llegaste antes

_ni tanto… el sol ya esta apunto de desaparecer

_dime….va… vamos a vo...volar enserio?

_si… no tendras miedo o si?... - trataba de sonar lo mas natural posible… aun así, se me era muy difícil

_cla… claro que si!

_¿enserio?

_por supuesto… si caigo… me muero…el solo pensar que algo salga mal me.. me

_traquila bonny, estas conmigo

Debia darle confianza… de todos modos jamas la dejaria caer… o permitir que se lastimara

_no, no me soltaras?

_ni lo pensaria

_y…. y que debo hacer

_yo te llevare en mis brazos… después de todo eres una princesa

_esta…. Esta bien

La agarre con una mano.. y la levante con la otra…. Para mi sorpresa.. ella no era pesada…la mire.. lucia tan frágil…e indefensa en mis manos.. que logre sonrojarme bastante

_lis…lista? – pregunte algo nerviosa

_emm…s….si

Nos elevamos un poco y salimos de la habitación….

_no..no… no puedo…. Regresa marceline….. tengo mucho miedo

_no te preocupes bonnibel – sentia como se aferraba a mi cuello y cerraba fuertemente los ojos

_pero… si me caigo…. Si halgo fallara… si…

_mirame bonnibel…. Abre tus ojos y mirame

Al pricipio no quiso hacerlo… pero poco a poco los abrio hasta mirarme por completo

_no te dejare caer nunca…. Nunca te pasara algo malo si estas conmigo…creeme…. No dudes de mi

_pero…

_No dudes por favor

_tienes razon… no dudo.. jamas lo haria

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar aceleradamente…. No podia creerlo… la situación era unica…..

_mira bonnibel…. Tienes a todo el reino debajo de tuyo…es una vista increíble no?

_si….. todo es hermoso…. Siento que el viento me envuelve y no me deja ir…..la luna las estrellas….. siento como si tan solo elevarme un poco mas.. podria sostenerlas a todas….. es maravilloso marceline

_lo se… te dije que seria bastante relajante no?

_si.. lo es… una ves mas se aferra fuertemente a mi… pero esta ves no era por el miedo, era por felicidad, por agradecimiento

Llegamos al castillo y al bajarla lentamente… note que no quería separarme de ella.. quería permanecer abrazada un tiempo mas… aunque sea por unos segundos mas… pero… tenia que soltarla… de no hacerlo, de seguro le parecía extraño

Bueno bonny… creo que

_no te separes todavía

_eh?

_quiero abrazarte unos minutos mas

_...es….esta bi….b…bien….

Estaba pasando.. de verdad estaba pasando….pero… de seguro… ella lo hacia para agradecerme… no como otra cosa… no como yo creía

nos separamos lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente…. Aun podía sentirla con cada fibra de mi cuerpo… aun mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora…. No pude resistirlo y solo pude pronunciar

_lo lamento bonnibel

_por q dic….

Ese momento e.. ese instante la atraje hacia mi suavemente.. y sin dudarlo….sosteniendo su rostro gentilmente.. le proporsione un simple pero a la ves amoroso beso…..


	4. El juego de Marceline

**Holas chicos !...lamento no haber podido publicar antes…pero con esto de la universidad se me es algo difícil….en fin…aquí les dejo la conti, la cual espero disfruten!**

**Cap: el juego de marceline**

**Marceline Pov (continuación)**

Ese momento e.. ese instante la atraje hacia mi suavemente.. y sin dudarlo….sosteniendo su rostro gentilmente.. le proporsione un simple pero a la ves amoroso beso…..

Nos separamos, ella y yo estábamos completamente fuera de orbita, ¿Cómo pude haber hecho eso?, fue una accion no pensada!, mi cuerpo reacciono por si mismo, ¿Cómo podria verla ahora a la cara?

_bonnie, lo.. lo lamento tanto, no quería… perdón

_...

No había respuesta, ¡soy una idiota!, era obvio que ahora me detestara, lo mas logico seria salir de aquí

_¿por q lo hiciste? – esa pregunta hizo que inmediatamente la mirara a los ojos

_yo, yo no lo se

_¿no lo sabes?

_si o mas bien no….¡agh!

_¡explicate!..porq lo hiciste?, respondeme

_bonnie

Vi como unas cuantas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, tanto así le había disgustado ese beso? Realmente me dolía verla de ese modo y la reacción q proporcionaba por haberlo hecho, no pude evitar enojarme al ver tal cosa

_¿tanto asco te dio ese simple beso? Que llegas hasta el punto de llorar?!

_pero que..

_olvidalo princesa.. alguien tan perfecta como tu no debería de ensuciar sus labios con personas de mi clase no?

_que estas dic…

_como sea me largo!...nunca debí..- decido salir inmediatamente por la ventana pero dos palabras impidieron que lo hiciera

_ME GUSTAS!

Eh? Giro una ves mas mi rostro para centrar mis ojos en los de bonnibel, estará jugando conmigo?, me acerco a ella y la tomo algo bruscamente por los hombros para quedar frente a frente, debía confirmar esas palabras

_mírame fijamente y dilo una ves mas…una ves mas – mis ojos empiezan a derramar lagrimas, las cuales son tiernamente limpiadas por la pelirosa

_me gustas Marceline

_¿entonces por que lloraste después de que te lo di? Acaso no fue por que te dio asc…

Ese instante sus labios se juntan con los míos en señal de que hiciera silencio, mi cuerpo estaba completamente tieso pero lentamente empiezo a corresponder, la princesa estaba depositando todos sus sentimientos hacia mi mediante este tierno y delicado beso

Al separarnos no logro poder articular palabra alguna, me tomo tan desprevenida que…

_me gustas mucho Marceline

_bo…

_dime…dime si tu sientes lo mismo, que este sentimiento no solo es de una que tu….

_te amo, te amo bastante bonnibel

Inmediatamente la abrazo con fuerza y ella reacciona de la misma manera, todo estaba claro, las dudas se disiparon, el sentimiento era mutuo

_bonnibel…ya no puedo, no puedo contenerme mas, se que puede ser bastante precipitado pero quiero poseerte, desde aquel día no he podido dejar de pensar en ti y ahora con la visita de Marshall no tengo mas dudas, tu eres la persona a la que mas amo y amare hasta el fin de los tiempos

_Marceline…mi hermosa marceline no tienes por que pedir permiso ¿verdad? Yo te amo

Bonnie, la beso pero ahora con mas deseo y muy lentamente la acomodo en la cama, no había ninguna prisa, teníamos toda la noche para nosotras, lentamente me deslizo hasta su cuello para comenzar a besarlo y dejar finas marcas por donde mi lengua pasaba, los gemidos comenzaban a hacerse presentes

_mm….mar…celine

Lentamente la despojo de la camiseta que llevaba puesta para poder continuar mi recorrido y la despojo de igual manera de su sujetador para poder contemplar el hermoso paisaje que tenia frente a mi

_bonnie…- digo mientras le tomo suavemente el rostro – eres realmente hermosa

Una ves mas nuestros labios se juntan, el deseo de tenerla aumentaba segundo a segundo, nos separamos y ahora mi atención se centraba en los hermosos y bien formados pechos de bonnibel, comienzo a masajearlos suavemente para después situar mi boca en uno de ellos, todo era tan dulce que inundaba mis sentidos poco a poco, comienzo a jugar con los pezones brindándoles pequeñas mordidas y succionándolos haciendo que los gemidos de la princesa se hicieran cada ves mas fuertes

_te gusta bonnie?

_ah…..mm…..s…..si

Comienzo a bajar mas y mas besando cada parte de ti, al llegar a tu ombligo me detengo para poder quitarte esa prenda que me impedía seguir, desabotono tu pantalón y te lo quito algo rápido, lo mismo sucede con tu panty

Ahora si, logro bajar hasta la altura del vientre y comienzo a acercarme a tu sexo, una de mis manos sube hasta tu pecho mientras que la otra se dirige exclusivamente a ese lugar sagrado, tu espalda comienza a arquearse mas y mas, ahora si logro insertar uno de mis dedos dentro de ti para comenzar a moverlo lentamente

_aaaahhh…..mar….mmm

_vamos bonnibel….di… di mi nombre – decía mientras insertaba el segundo dedo y comenzaba a jugar con mi lengua en su clítoris

_mmm…aahhh…..mar….marce…line…

Bonnibel comenzaba a apretar con mas fuerza las sabanas por lo que comencé a intensificar mas el movimiento de ambas partes, tanto de mis manos como mi lengua

_repítelo….repítelo bonnie….repite tantas veces como puedas mi nombre

_mar….celine…..aaahhh…..marc…eli…ne…..

Ya llegaba la hora pero…. Aun no iba a dejar que esto terminara y estaba segura de que la princesa tampoco lo permitiría

_aun,.. no quiero terminar marceline – me dijo mientras acariciaba mi rostro – es tu turno

Sonrei ligeramente, cambiamos de posición quedando esta ves con bonnie encima mió, y un tierno beso comenzó todo de nuevo, aquella noche, solo era para nosotras…

**Bonnibel Pov…(Al dia siguiente)**

Lentamente me levante de cama mientras estiraba mis brazos, mire hacia donde Marceline durmió anoche junto a mi, esperando encontrarla y mirar ese lindo rostro que poseía, pero, no había nadie, solo un pequeño pedazo de papel con un mensaje escrito en el cual ponia:

"_Que tal amaneciste bonnie? Espero que lo hayas disfrutado anoche, lamento no haber podido quedarme contigo, pero tengo a Marshall esperándome en casa, aunque descuida princesa, ire a verte sin falta hoy…espero que me recibas bien, muy bien…hahaha….debo estar pendiente de mi chica, si, me refiero a ti…_

_Marceline_

_Pd: no pienses que te deje un solo mensaje ,pues puse varios alrededor del castillo, tranquila, tranquila, no estan a la vista, son 10 asi que encuentralos, al juntarlos formaran un muy lindo verso,…dedicado para ti… para mi dulce princesa"_

Aun sosteniendo la hoja entre mis brazos, me sente en mi cama, un verso dedicado para mi…. reí levemente, me cambie de ropa y salí de la recamara

_princesa – oí como pan de canela me llamaba

_dime que deseas pequeño pan? – respondi mientras lo miraba

_princesa tengo mucho comezon en la espalda, pero por mas que intento rascarme no logro alcanzar el punto exacto

_ya veo, porque no te das la vuelta para que pueda revisarte? – digo mientras veo que gira lentamente

_que tengo? –pregunta mientras nota mi reaccion

En la espalda de pan de canela se encontraba pegada la primera nota de Marceline la cual ponia:

" por una palabra tuya"

Despeque el mensaje y lo guarde en mi bolsillo

_descuida, solo era un pequeño papel pero ya te lo quite de encima –le decía a pan de canela

_gracias princesa –fue su respuesta mientras se marchaba

T-E… M-A-T-A-R-E…M-A-R-C-E-L-I-N-E….pensaba mientras tocaba mi bolsillo, según tu los mensajes no estaban a la vista eh?...comienzo a reír suavemente…si para ti esto es ocultar, me pregunto que haras si te pidiera que dieras a conocer algo?

Comienzo a caminar

_ya tengo uno, debo encontrar los 9 restantes, debo hacerlo por….mi chica…si por marceline


	5. sospechas!

Como están amigos?...lo se lo se…demore mucho y me siento mal por eso, siempre hay uno que otro problemilla …pero aquí les dejo otro cap. de este fanfic que poco a poco va creciendo gracias a ustedes y a sus comentarios, en fin volvamos a la historia para que puedan disfrutarla

**Nota:** hora de aventura no me pertenece

**Marshall Pov**

Desperté temprano en la mañana y no note a Marceline en ninguna parte, habría pasado la noche fuera? Comencé a pensar, me dirigí a la cocina en busca de comida y tome una roja manzana, aun metido en mis pensamientos no escuche que alguien habría la puerta:

_estoy en casa- esa era la voz de Marceline

_hola marcy – decía mientras flotaba hacia ella –donde estabas?, será que pasaste la noche fuera?

_ehm…veras…podría decirse que si

_hum? – bueno, no era de extrañarse, somos vampiros no? es natural que salgamos toda la noche hasta muy entrada la mañana – que cruel! ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo? –pregunte

_no,,no tienes por que saber – ese instante giro su cabeza

_visitaste a la princesa? – hice aquella pregunta solo por una corazonada mía, ya que sentía que ella actuaba bastante extraño cada vez que mencionaba su nombre

_no te incumbe- respondió secamente

_esta bien, esta bien, bájale la espuma a tu chocolate hermana

_y eso que significa

_que te relajes, solo era una simple pregunta marcy, además iré al castillo de la princesa hoy, quieres venir?

Hubo un silencio profundo el cual invadió todo el lugar, fue bastante incomodo hasta que solo respondió:

_lo pensare si?

_claro

Salí de la habitación y también de la casa, algo sucedía, lo presentía pero no lo notaba tan importante, caminando sin rumbo y con el pensamiento en las nubes, choque con una chica algo extraña, respondía al nombre de grumosa o algo así

_vaya nombre el tuyo no? – dije en un tono burlista

_es lindo – respondió – pues hace referencia a todos estos grumos tan seductores

En ese instante me eche a reír

_hahaha como digas –decía mientras comenzaba a flotar

_¿dime niño te conozco? – preguntaba mientras fijaba su mirada en mi – te pareces a alguien..mmm

_me parezco a marceline?- respondí rápidamente y notaba la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro

_si! Eso mismo, como sabias? Acaso son primos o familiares?

_es mi hermana

_enserio? – ahora fue ella la que se hecho a reír

_que es tan divertido?

_son idénticos – me miro de arriba, abajo concluyendo – en todo

_lo se, oye..te puedo preguntar algo?

_pues..-hizo una pausa- si halagas a mis grumos responderé los que quieras

_¿EH? NO!

_bien, si no hay halagos, no hay respuesta – dicho eso me dio la espalda

Pero que! Halagar sus grumos? Es que estaba loca! Que cree que soy yo

_Y bien?, estoy esperando- decía aun de espaldas

_a…a…tu…tus

_que?, no escucho

Maldita! No había opción, si quería averiguar algo mas sobre la princesa…debía…debía…agh!

_tus…tus grumos son….son lindos

_en verdad lo crees? – me miro fijamente

_s..si

_bien, que quieres saber?

_háblame sobre la princesa

_cual de todas?

Acaso había mas princesas? que clase de lugar era este?

_se llama bonnibel

_aaa, la princesa chicle.. pues, es estudiosa, le gusta inventar cosas y eso

_nada mas?

_tu pregunta fue seca, así que mi respuesta también lo es

_y, que tipo de relación lleva con marceline?

_no lo se, tienen una relación amienemiga supongo, son bastante opuestas que esperabas, bonnibel es perfeccionista y tu hermana es… ya sabes despreocupada, son polos opuestos, pero ya sabes lo que dicen

_que cosa?

_los polos opuestos se atraen, además por que preguntas?

_solo curiosidad, nos vemos

Me dirigí nuevamente a casa de mi hermana, no debía sacar conclusiones, seria bastante precipitado, de seguro todo son supocisiones mías

**Bonnibel Pov**

**_**ya tengo una nota, solo faltan 9 – decía mientras caminaba por el castillo

¿Dónde las pudo ocultar? Una de ellas se encontraba en la espalda de pan de canela ..pobrecito..y las demás restantes aun desconozco su ubicación… me senté y comencé a analizar, si fuera ella donde las pondría?..en el techo?, no, en el piso? tampoco, en la cama?...eso es!, me dirigí nuevamente a la habitación

_donde esta? – comencé a buscar por todas partes, tenia que estar aquí no tenia dudas..pero nada- y en la almohada? – la tome y si, ahí estaba, en la nota ponía

"dos abrazos te daría"

Baya marceline, este reto será algo difícil, suspire, salí de la habitación una vez mas pero ahora en busca de comida, aun no había desayunado y mi estomago gruñía

Pasadas unas cuantas horas logre encontrar 7 notas mas, tenia 9 solo faltaba una, pero a pesar de que casi moví el castillo entero no pude encontrarla, por otro lado las notas fueron escondidas en lugares…lugares para nada discretos, sin duda mataría a marceline hoy!

Nota 5: escondida en el baño de mentita

Nota 7: escondida..que digo..pegada en la puerta del castillo

Nota 3: casi me la trago en el desayuno

Nota 9: por poco pan de canela "otra ves" lo utiliza como papel de baño

Las notas 4, 6 y 8 tuvieron un mejor decenlase, no fueron tan difíciles de hallar.. aun así, faltaba una, que debía hacer, no había mas lugares en los que buscar, pero no me daría por vencida, no tan pronto

**Marceline Pov**

Hoy mi día era único, amanecí con la chica que digo, con la princesa mas hermosa de todas, con la chica perfecta pero para mi, tristemente no pude despedirme de ella debidamente, **aun así le deje 9 notas, no diez como había escrito** pues la ultima la tengo guardada, se que me matara, pero debo ver su linda cara de frustración al decirme que no encontró la ultima nota

Por otro lado, no se como hacerle frente a marshall, como decir a tu hermano "la chica que te gusta esta conmigo así que vete olvidando de ella"… suena bastante cruel y no creo que se lo meresca….soy una basura, no quiero lastimarlo, pero tampoco dejare a bonnibel, el amor es crudo y doloroso y a la vez tan hermoso y sencillo

_hola marshall – lo salude mientras entraba

_marceline, pense que no estabas

_es de día, no hay muchos lugares a los cuales salir hermanito – quería conversar lo mas normal posible

_haha tienes razón, por cierto me acompañaras al castillo?

Tan rápido teníamos que tocar ese tema?

_emm….seee… porque no

_de lujo, vamos ahora

_que?, ahora?, right now?

_claro, asi nos quedamos mas tiempo, además, son las 3 de la tarde tampoco es que sea muy temprano

_las tres?...baya, el tiempo vuela

_igual que nosotros

Me tomo de la mano me puso mi sombrero, el abrió su paraguas y salimos de la casa

_hahaha….hace cuanto que no volamos juntos marceline?

_no lo se… desde que nos separamos…serán unos cientos de años

_tal vez

Llegamos al castillo y tocamos la puerta, pan de canela fue el que nos recibió aunque me dio mucha gracia verlo

**Flash back**

_Donde pondré la primera nota?..pensaba mientras flotaba por todo el castillo

Era de madrugada, el sol aun no había salido lo cual eran buenas noticias para mi, desperté abrazada a bonnibel, sentía ese aroma tan dulce recorrer todos mis sentidos, quería permanecer junto a ella toda la vida, no quería separarme pero debía hacerlo, no tenia mucho tiempo antes de que el sol saliera pero tampoco quería despertarla

Que debo hacer? Pensaba mientras me vestía rápidamente despertarla no es una opción.. de repente una idea surgió de la nada…

_le dejare notas – una para disculparme y 10 mas para 10versos de un poema…suena algo cursi pero.. espero le guste

Después de escribir la nota de disculpa, me dispuse a ocultar las 10 restantes, era mala, bastante mala para ocultar cosas y mientras flotaba para buscar algún buen escondite..divise a pan de canela, un pan que definitivamente no lograría tocarse la espalda por mas que intentara por lo cual, decidí pegar ahí la primera nota

**Fin flash back**

_hola pan de canela –decía entre risas

_hola pan-dijo marshall, esta la princesa?

_si, de hecho ya viene

Dicho esto una chica rosa aparecio en la puerta, era mi chica y… no lucia muy bien que digamos

_princesa, son marceline y su hermano, los dejo pasar?

_claro pequeño pan

Note como me miraba con ganas de asesinato, tengo miedo, pero sabia el porque de su mirada

_marceline y….emm….marcelino…a que debo su visita?

_marshall …princesa por favor, mi nombre no es tan difícil – no podía evitar reírme de el

_es cierto..perdon ..mushu, no olvidare tu nombre

_pero ya lo olvido- suspiró

**Bueno eso seria todo por ahora, tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido posible…lo prometo, hasta la próxima y esperemos que la princesa no mate a marceline y recuerde el nombre de marshall hahaha…bye bye**


End file.
